A Mouth Full Of Old Man Cock: The Camelot Shadowed My Face
by mintcage
Summary: A homoerotic interpretation of The Camelot Shadow.


A Mouth Full Of Old Man Cock: The Camelot Shadowed My Face

A Homoerotic Interpretation of The Camelot Shadow

By Mint Cage

"The food has made this visit worthwhile, but the host… well, the host, my lord, has been most inconsiderate and sulked the entire time." Benjamin murmured to the listless Lord Alfred, who was currently nursing a tumbler of scotch in his hand and looking out the window.

Alfred ran a hand lightly over his beard and sighed deeply before turning to face one of his oldest friends. A handsome man by any standard, Benjamin Bradshaw had been a huge support to Lord Alfred in his most recent time of distress. The loss of Alfred's wife, Ellen, still pained him, and he longed for the companionship that she provided. Truth be told, he had trouble sleeping alone, which is why he had taken to drinking his entire cellar's worth of whiskey, one bottle at a time. It helped lull him into sleep, even if it was fitful and filled with images of the one item that could have saved Ellen's life, the scabbard that held King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. The scabbard that he had lost, that was now god knows where.

A knock on the door of the library startled Alfred out of his musings. It would do him no good to think of that which he had no control over. He went to the library door, opened it a crack and saw the worried face of his servant, Stephen.

It wasn't until Alfred opened the door a little further that he noticed what had Stephen looking so worried. Brendan Quinn stood behind Stephen, knife in hand, and poised to stab Stephen in his side, should things not go his way.

Brendan Quinn, the asshole who had taken over Alfred's life during the search for the scabbard. The man who was quick to anger and prone to violence in fits of rage, but who was undoubtedly one of the best looking men Alfred had ever laid eyes upon. The Irish accent helped endear him to the fairer sex and Alfred doubted that Quinn ever wanted for company, for when he put on charm, it was like turning on a light in a dark room. Quinn knew all the right things to say, at exactly the right time to have anyone eating from his palm. And if his charm didn't work, he always had his knife as a backup plan.

Presently, Quinn must have decided that charm was not on the table, for he was brandishing his knife, so close to cutting Stephen that Alfred could see the sweat beading on his servant's brow from stress.

"Stephen, are you alright?" Alfred asked.

"Most certainly, Sir. Mr. Quinn did not take kindly to being informed that you were…. indisposed, I apologize for the intrusion, Sir….I did all I could to stop him but he pulled the knife on me and I… Well… I had to comply." Stephen bit out, wincing as Quinn pushed the knife closer to his side, surely close to breaking skin.

Alfred gave Quinn a calculating appraisal and spoke, "Mr. Quinn, it seems that you would like an audience with me. I was just setting up for a wonderful late evening with Benjamin here, you are most welcome to join us, if you would kindly unhand my dear servant, Stephen."

Quinn squinted at Alfred and in one slow but precise movement, withdrew the knife from Stephen's back and sheathed it in his belt before stepping away from the servant. As he did he spoke to Alfred "I need to speak to you in regards to the item you acquired while in Assisi."

"You are quite welcome to speak freely in this room, Mr. Quinn. Benjamin is up to speed on the entirety of this story." Alfred said, calmly.

"Is that so? It was too much for me to hope that you could keep matters of this magnitude to yourself, clearly. I would speak to you alone. Completely alone." Quinn spat the words brutally, eyeing first Benjamin and then Stephen with a vehemence that would put the fear of god in lesser men.

"You can go to the devil if you think that we will leave you alone with Lord Fitzwilliam, ruffian!" Benjamin snapped.

"Please allow me to remove this… this man, Sir." Stephen pleaded with Alfred.

Alfred eyed Benjamin and Stephen slowly, then came to a decision. He turned to Stephen and said "I do not want you in the middle of this, old friend. Please – leave us. I will call if I need anything."

Stephen began to form a reply, but with one long look from Alfred, he backed out of the room cautiously, still pleading Alfred with his eyes. Once he was across the threshold, Alfred clicked the door closed. He strode back to the fire where Benjamin was pacing and placed a comforting hand on his friends arm.

"I understand you want to discuss things, Mr. Quinn, but Benjamin and I had a plan for our evening already underway, so if you would be so kind to continue with your threats and fist shaking while we continue our previously arranged activities, that would work splendidly." Alfred said, while he caressed Benjamin's arm lightly.

Benjamin looked up to Alfred's face and knew it was time. He began unlacing Alfred's trousers while Quinn looked on, perplexed. Benjamin had been waiting for his chance to please one of his oldest friends for a long time, and being able to bring him pleasure in his time of mourning, to give him an escape from the pain he endured every day from having failed to save his beloved Ellen, was something Benjamin would eagerly do.

Pulling the last lace free with shaking fingers, Benjamin reached into Alfred's trousers to touch his friend's flaccid appendage. Soon, with his attention and devotion, it would engorge and with this thought, Benjamin licked his lips.

He grabbed Alfred's penis and began to stroke, lightly at first and as it swelled in his hand, his mouth began to water. The promise of having it in his mouth, bringing out moans of pleasure from his friend, whom he longed for from afar for so very long, was nearly enough to make Benjamin ejaculate in his own breeches.

Trailing fingers along Benjamin's jaw, Alfred nodded to his friend and as he opened his mouth to continue his conversation with Quinn, Benjamin took Alfred's rapidly lengthening erection in his mouth and practically sighed with delight.

Struggling to contain his pleasure, and yet wanting to make a point to Quinn, Alfred looked Quinn directly in the eyes and asked "And what exactly could not wait until tomorrow? As you can see, I have quite a full schedule in front of me. I don't understand why you had to come in and accost my servant, it's the middle of the night for Christs…." Alfred trailed off and his eyes bulged as Benjamin took more of his length deeper in his throat. Benjamin hummed as he did it, enjoying the sensation of having such a large member prodding at the back of his throat.

Quinn looked on in equal parts horror and fascination. Unable to tear his eyes from Benjamin's face bobbing up and down on Alfred's large joystick, he croaked out "Nigel… He is amassing a power that we cannot hope to defeat. He has already killed in his mission for ultimate power and he will again."

This got Alfred's attention and he tapped Benjamin on the head to halt his ministrations. "Who has he killed?"

"Henry. He killed Henry." Quinn softly said.

So much death. So much that could have been avoided. Alfred's heart broke, as he realized he would never again see Henry's smile as he prattled on about the days of the week and their meanings. He would never be able to feel his soft hair as he guided his head up and down his love muscle…. "Henry…. Oh, Henry. I will miss his mouth." Alfred choked out. And with an anguished look on his face, he taped Benjamin on the shoulder, a signal for him to resume what he had been doing.

Quinn watched as Benjamin's mouth went along Alfred's length. He could see the skin glistening where Benjamin's saliva was left on Alfred's impressive cock. He felt his own trousers begin to tighten around his crotch, as depraved as this sight was, he could not deny the effect it was having on his body.

Watching Alfred slowly thread his fingers through Benjamin's hair, and beginning to pump his hips into his friends face was an erotic and fascinating sight. Every three or four strokes, Alfred holds Benjamin's face buried in his pubic hair, cutting off his friends air supply and making him choke. Quinn enjoys seeing Benjamin's hands flex in a mixture of pleasure and terror at being so full but also not being able to breathe.

Quinn rubs his hardening length through his trousers. Alfred looks up at him and says "Go on, if you're lucky and I don't choke him, he can service you next."

Quinn's eyes bulge and he unlaces his pants so quickly he's sure he would win a medal if it was an Olympic sport. Still watching Benjamin's head bobbing up and down on Alfred's length, the sucking, squishing noises getting louder with every stroke, Quinn starts fisting his own remarkable length.

Alfred and Quinn lock eyes and the world seems to stop. There is nothing in this world except them and Benjamin greedily sucking on Alfred's dick. Alfred's eyes start to roll back in his head as Benjamin brings a hand up to cup his balls. Quinn starts fucking his own hand with all his might. This scene is so incredibly erotic, he doesn't know how long he will be able to maintain this before spilling his seed everywhere.

Alfred's eyes open again and focus over Quinn's shoulder. "Stephen, I thought I told you to stay out of this!" He bellows.

"You did, Sir. But I wanted to make sure everything was as it should be, and I can now see that our… ruffian needs attending to. Shall I, Sir?" Stephen asks, eyes wide.

Alfred, nearly close to his own release, simply nods and Stephen gets on his knees in front of Quinn. Quinn's eyes nearly bug out of his face when Stephen's lips tentatively touch his member. Stephen has a gentle touch and is using his hand and his mouth, because it seems he is too large to fit entirely in his mouth.

The room is filled with sucking noises, murmurs from Benjamin's eager throat and slurping noises from Stephen's mouth as he lavishes his attention on Quinn's cock.

Alfred opens his eyes and looks directly at Quinn as he grips the back of Benjamin's head and moans. He licks his lips and Quinn wonders what it would feel like to have his own lips on Alfred's cock. Alfred is getting close now, his hips are thrusting faster and faster into Benjamin's face and Benjamin is taking every inch in his mouth and throat and humming to try to bring his oldest friend the climax he is so dearly chasing.

Quinn picks up his pace, thrusting more and more of his gigantic cock into Stephen's face. He wants to come with Alfred. He is so close. Stephen is quite talented with his tongue. Licking all along his length and flicking the tender underside of his member, all while using one hand to work the bottom of his shaft and the other is rolling his balls softly.

A moan escapes from his throat as his eyes close, so close to climax he can feel it barreling toward him at super speed. Alfred seeing this, fucks Benjamin's face even harder before shouting towards Quinn "Are you ready you dirty Irishman?"

"Ready to defile your servants face? Yes."

"Do it."

Stephen sucks even harder on Quinn's length and with a giant moan Quinn pulls out and starts jerking all over Stephen's face. Ropes of hot cum splatter all over Stephen's face as Quinn lets out a guttural moan of completion.

At the same time, Alfred fucks Benjamin's face with reckless abandon. And with a low growl, he pushes back one last time into Benjamin's throat and empties himself into his friend's throat. When he is done, he wipes his quickly softening member all over Benjamin's face and gives him a pat on the head.

Quinn is just about to reach out to wipe his fingers through the work of art he painted on Stephen's face, when the door to the library bursts open and in walks Will Upton. He stops on the threshold, taking in the scene before him, before saying "Well, boys, it seems like you started the party without me…"

To be continued….. perhaps?


End file.
